Life is Never Flat
by ChocolateAlbino
Summary: Demi apa, dunia itu gila!/—harusnya kamu semakin dewasa!/Satu lagi pelajaran moral berharga yang dia dapat: jangan pernah tinggalkan para pengacau dalam satu ruangan yang sama tanpa pengawasan. Apalagi menyuruh mereka menjaga rumahmu/Kehidupan Indonesia dan adik-adiknya tidak pernah selurus penggaris. Yah, seperti kata jargon chit*to: 'Life is never flat'/Indonesia family/Drabble
1. Anoo, Yogya!

**Anoo, Yogya!**

Di hari ulangtahunnya, Yogya merayakannya di tengah rapat dengan para personifikasi provinsi yang lain dan Indonesia. Bukan kue _tart _mewah yang dipersembahkan oleh para saudaranya. Hanya jajanan pasar dan gudeg yang terlihat memenuhi satu-satunya meja kayu panjang di ruangan itu. Tidak mahal, tapi tradisional. Khas sekali dengannya yang masih cukup kental budayanya—tidak seperti Jakarta yang makin hari makin urakan saja tingkahnya.

Yogyakarta tersenyum. Betapa pandainya para saudara dan saudarinya membuat dia terharu. Tidak, Yogya tidak cengeng. Tapi dia paling lemah pada hal yang—

—uh, melankolis?

"Anu, Mas Indo—"

"Yogya, seharusnya semakin bertambah umurmu, semakin kamu tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak."

"Eh? Maksudnya Mas Jawa Barat apa?"

"Maksudnya itu, berhenti berbicara dengan menggunakan kata 'anu' terus, Yogya."

"Bener. Jawa Barat sama Jawa Timur bener banget. _Ntar_ bisa-bisa _lo _dikira mau '_anu_'-an sama Bang Indo lagi, Yog."

Dan tawa meledak di segala penjuru ruangan. Yang lain tertawa sedangkan Indonesia dan Yogyakarta tertunduk malu.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya**

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita. Terima kasih telah membaca~ ^^

Yogyakarta, 23 Desember 2012,

_Chocolate Albino_


	2. Becak Aja, Bang!

**Becak aja, Bang!**

Indonesia berangkat dari kediamannya dengan tampilan yang perlente—parfum sudah habis setengah botol, sampo lima _sachet_, sabun tiga batang, airnya sendiri menghabiskan tiga bak. Ada angin apa sih, sampai si personifikasi yang dikenal hemat padahal—sebenarnya—kaya itu rela berdandan plus-plus?

Oh, rupanya hari ini dia akan pergi ke pertemuan negara-negara di dunia alias _World Meeting_. Lumayanlah, jalan-jalan sedikit. Suntuk sih, setiap hari kerjaannya cuma bolak-balik rumah-kantor-_supermarket _melulu. Memangnya dunia hanya sebesar komplek perumahannya?

Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang untuk sampai di bandara (karena dia naik _busway_. Tahu sendiri kan, betapa penuh sesaknya kendaraan umum satu itu dan betapa macetnya Jakarta saat ini?), akhirnya dia sampai dengan selamat di depan loket. Iya, loket karcis itu. Hah? Kenapa baru beli? Karena bosnya bilang suruh bayar pakai duit sendiri dulu. Dan dia terlalu malas untuk pesan tiket satu minggu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Pak—"

"Jangan panggil 'pak' dong, Mbak."

"Oke, Mas—"

"Yang keren sedikit, dong!"

"Terus Anda mau dipanggil apa?" ketus sang penjaga loket. Dalam hati sudah marah-marah tak jelas karena merasa dipermainkan _customer_nya.

"'Bang' aja, Mbak." Indonesia nyengir kuda. Lawan bicaranya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, 'Itu lebih kaga keren, Bodoh!' di muka sang _customer_. Kesabarannya sedang diuji. Fyuh, sabar, sabar. Eh? Sabar itu siapa, ya?

"Baik. Jadi, Bang Galih," wanita berusia duapuluh-an itu mati-matian berusaha agar tidak memutar bola matanya, "semuanya jadi sepuluh juta rupiah."

"APAA?!" kamera meng-_close up _wajah Indonesia dan _background music _a la sinetron berkumandang. Baik, itu berlebihan. Ulang.

"APAA?! Tapi saya cuma punya sepuluh ribu di dalam dompet, Mbak," Indonesia—atau _human name_nya Galih Rama Ardana—langsung pucat pasi. Berkebalikan dengan sang penjaga loket yang nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas, "Gimana dong, Mbak?"

"Kalau duitnya segitu sih, mending naik becak sampai ke Amerika saja, Bang!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya**

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita. Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Yogyakarta, 23 Desember 2012,

_Chocolate Albino_


	3. Cicak di Dinding, Om!

**Cicak di Dinding, Om!**

Hari yang indah di Jakarta. Walau langit Jakarta didominasi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalanannya dibanjiri oleh kendaraan, tetap saja cuaca sedang cerah hari ini. Tidak panas dan tidak dingin. Jarang-jarang kan, Jakarta tidak panas?

Ah, dicuaca begini sih enaknya jalan-jalan. Mungkin jalan-jalan ke Ancol atau TMII? Ah, atau ke mal-mal besar di sini, mungkin? Makan es krim juga enak, nih. Atau mungkin—

"Om Galih, ayo nyanyi!"

—lupakan. Sekarang, Indonesia harus fokus pada tugasnya sebagai tetangga yang baik dan berdedikasi tinggi. Ah, mengurus balita anak tetangganya yang kelewat cerdas juga tidak selalu enak, rupanya. Celotehnya ada-ada saja. Mulai dari menyuruh Indonesia mendongeng, menari, menyetelkan film, main kuda-kudaan, eh, sekarang balita laki-laki itu menyuruhnya bernyanyi.

Sial. Harusnya tadi dia menolak permintaan tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah ini—

—tapi, apa dia tega?

Ah, sudahlah. Coba nikmati saja.

"Oke, Om nyanyi, ya," Indonesia—atau sekarang namanya berubah menjadi 'Om Galih'—menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi, "Cicak-cicak di dinding, diam-diam merayap. Datang seekor nyamuk, hap! Lalu ditangkap."

"Yee! Sualanya Om Galih bagus!"

"Makasih, Lexa."

"Om, itu yang di dekat kalpet namanya binatang apa?" bocah yang belum genap lima tahun itu menunjuk seekor cicak yang ada di dekat karpet merah marun, tak jauh dari sofa yang sedang dia dan Indonesia duduki.

"Cicak, Lexa sayang."

"Itu bukan cicak, Om!"

"Itu cicak, Lexa. Barusan kita nyanyi tentang cicak, kan?"

"Gimana, sih? Bukannya cicak ada di dinding, Om?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya**

Bertepatan dengan tanggal 25 Desember, saya mengucapkan selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakannya. _Merry christmas_! :)

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini, _Minna_!

Yogyakarta, 25 Desember 2012,

_Chocolate Albino_


	4. Dokar atau Andhong Sih, Bang?

**Dokar atau _Andhong_ Sih, Bang?**

Malioboro selalu ramai. Apalagi ini hari Minggu dan cuaca sangat cerah.

Burung berkicau, matahari bersinar terik, dan para turis—baik turis domestik maupun turis mancanegara—berseliweran di sepanjang jalan Malioboro. Eh, bukan cuma manusia sih, yang turut meramaikan Malioboro hari ini. Tetapi beberapa kuda—baik yang menarik kereta ataupun tidak—juga turut melintas di daerah yang sering dikunjungi wisatawan ini.

"Kamu tidak mau naik _andhong_, Singapura? Mumpung di Yogya." Indonesia bertanya pada adik perempuannya. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah kendaraan tradisional yang ditarik oleh kuda.

Singapura mengerutkan dahi.

Indonesia terdiam.

Hening yang penuh misteri.

…

…

"Bang," Singapura memanggil abangnya dengan takzim dan penuh penghayatan. Bahkan Indonesia nyaris mengira Singapura akan me'nembak'nya kalau tidak mengingat fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Iya, Singapura?"

"Kendaraan itu—"

"Ya?"

"—dokar atau _andhong_ sih, Bang?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya**

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita. Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^

Yogyakarta, 26 Desember 2012,

_Chocolate Albino_


	5. Eh, Jatuh Bang!

**Eh, Jatuh Bang!**

"Jawa Barat dan Jakarta, tolong jaga rumahku, ya. Aku ada acara di tempat Amerika." Indonesia berpesan pada dua adiknya yang paling 'antik' itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa _folder _ke dalam tas yang akan dia bawa ke pertemuan yang diadakan di rumah sang '_hero_'.

"Kalian boleh masuk ke ruangan manapun, termasuk kamarku—asal jangan mengacaukan ranjang—" —_dalam 'arti' apapun_, tambahnya dalam hati, "—dan tidak menyentuh _buffet _coklat dekat rak buku. Isinya dokumen dan arsip penting milik negara yang tidak boleh—kutekankan sekali lagi, **tidak boleh**—hilang."

"Satu lagi yang tidak boleh—dengarkan aku, Jakarta, JaBar! **Ti-dak bo-leh**—kalian lakukan selama menjaga rumahku," Indonesia menutup tasnya dan berjalan cepat ke sudut ruangan dan menyentuh sebuah guci yang terlihat mahal, "Jangan sekalipun kalian mencoba memegang—apalagi menyenggol atau bermain menggunakan—guciku. Ini hadiah dari Bosnya Amerika. Kalau sampai personifikasinya tahu guci ini rusak, bisa-bisa dia memperbesar masalah dan menyalahkan aku. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Bang," dua perinsanan provinsi di Indonesia itu mengangguk terpaksa. Heran. Kenapa Bang Indonesia harus mengulang kata 'tidak boleh' dengan penekanan coba?

"Bagus. Aku akan kembali besok lusa. Tapi kurasa, lebih cepat lebih baik. Jadi jalankan tugas kalian dengan baik dan jangan coba-coba—kupertegas sekali lagi, **jangan pernah**—langgar laranganku." Indonesia menyambar tasnya yang ada di atas sofa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jakarta, Jawa Barat. Jaga rumah, ya."

Indonesia berjalan ke arah pintu. Bersiap pergi sambil berdo'a dalam hati—semoga duo urakan tersebut benar-benar menjalankan perintahnya.

Indonesia berjalan ke arah pintu—

—dan memutar kenopnya bersamaan dengan bunyi pecah dari sudut ruangan.

Tempat gucinya berada.

"Eh, jatuh Bang."

Indonesia menoleh ke belakang—

—hanya untuk mendapati Jawa Barat dengan ketapel di tangan dan Jakarta yang nyengir kuda di sampingnya.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Indonesia, seharusnya kamu sudah tahu dari awal. Meninggalkan duo pengacau seperti Jakarta dan Jawa Barat dalam satu ruangan yang sama tanpa pengawasan sama saja menjemput maut.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya**

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita. Pendapat dan kesan juga saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini, _Minna_!

Yogyakarta, 28 Desember 2012,

_Chocolate Albino_


End file.
